


Tonight, I'm gonna give you all my love in the back seat

by goodloser



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, D/s, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Watersports, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodloser/pseuds/goodloser
Summary: This is just an Astroblitz piss fic what do you want from me. Astrotrain is a big bully even though Blitzwing has gotta GO. (It's okay though, he's a stupid horny idiot and he is never not down to fuck).
Relationships: Astrotrain/Blitzwing
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Tonight, I'm gonna give you all my love in the back seat

**Author's Note:**

> me: so the stunticons like to ride inside motormaster. and tfs can also canonically pee. so w  
> my friend: i'm so angry right now  
> my friend: what if you pissed inside astrotrain  
> me: oh my god does he have toilets  
> me: what if the toilets are connected to his own waste tanks  
> my friend: you piss his pants

The train just rolled on. Blitzwing was tapping away at Astrotrain’s console; nothing programmatory, simply making a noise against the metal for the sake of it. They were headed to the Arctic Circle via a place called “Canada”, and the scenery outside was nothing exciting. The same old, same old of dark trees and pristine lakes and mountains. He didn’t even know how Astrotrain managed to track a course through here, it was getting dense.

“Whoa! Check that slagger out! He’s almost as big as you, big pinhead.” He slapped the dashboard and pointed out the front windscreen at some kind of four-legged Earth creature with dark fur and huge helm ornaments. He whistled. “I bet those’d could do a number on someone. How come you don’t got slag like that, Train?”

“Why would I want it,” Astrotrain grumbled over the comms. Blitzwing was all lucky pent up inside him —  _ he _ didn’t have to face the wind beating past his plating. “Anyone tries anythin’ funny, I’m too big to headbutt them anyway.”

“You don’t think it’d be neat?”

“It looks like the kinda thing that’d do a number on the doorways.”

Blitzwing laughed and slapped the console again. “Yeah, like your wings ain’t doin’ that job already!”

They lapsed into silence again, save for the rumble of wheels and engines and the tap-tapping of Blitzwing’s finger on the dashboard again. He had his head propped up with his free hand. “Are the receptacles workin’, Astrotrain?”

“What kind of a stupid question is that? O’ course they are.”

“They were full last time.”

“Receptacles don’t get full, dumbaft. They flush into my own tanks.”

“Ain’t that gross? Everyone’s fluids all mingling up like that.”

“Well. It wasn’t until you said that,” Astrotrain snorted. Now he really didn’t want to think about it. (One of the simple joys of being a long distance travel vehicle, it was). “Go leak. I think I can man the stations up top.”

“Sure thing buddy.” Blitzwing kicked off from his chair and got up to head to the living compartments, Astrotrain was fitted with a very basic wash racks (more like a sink, really), enough berths for the whole crew, and a fueling station. And the receptacles, of course. Blitzwing headed right on in and didn’t even bother the lock the door, stupid fragger, Astrotrain thought.

Blitzwing undid his spigot latch and opened the receptacle lid (who even had it closed down?) but soon thought better of it and decided to sit down anyway. He kicked his legs and hummed the American anthem to himself. (It always played before games, so of course it got stuck in his head).

But then he got a weird, itchy feeling like someone was watching him. He rubbed the back of his head and looked around in the room.

“Afthole? Are you watchin’ me go?”

“It’s not like I want to!” Astrotrain said quickly and angrily. “I got sensors in there! Sheesh.”

“Just turn ‘em off then.”

“No way. I don’t trust you last time after you tried to flush that human in me. Gross.”

(There was the gentle tinkle of Blitzwing’s valves shifting and waste liquid hitting the basin).

“You think I’m gonna do that again? I don’t even have any humans  _ on _ me.”

“Yeah, but you’re an idiot, so you’d flush your sword or somethin’ trying to fish out the solvent.”

“Quit talkin’ to me while I’m emptying.”

“You’re the one who’s  _ talking _ to  _ me,  _ stupid!”

Blitzwing growled and folded his arms as he continued to pee.

The temperature in the room seemed to be rising, and he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why. His internals were at regular temperature; fans at their lowest settings; it was cold outside; even his waste was perfectly normal. “What gives? It’s really hot in here all of a sudden. Are you malfunctionin’?”

Astrotrain didn’t reply. Blitzwing looked around the room, his lower lip stuck out in a pout. He manually twisted his spigot off and stood up and grabbed a towel to wipe himself down, and then flicked Astrotrain’s solvent tap.

“Hey.”

“Are you like. Runnin’ charge right now? ‘Cuz I went in you while you were watching?”

“N-no!”

“Train.”

“I ain’t  _ that _ weird.”

“Nah, you’re totally that scrappin’ weird, you big oaf. Waste get you off or somethin’?”

“Don’t be gross.”

“O~r, is it, gettin’ to see this thing?” He tapped his spigot and tried not to shudder at the stimulation.

“That’s even worse, frankly.”

“Maybe it’s our fluids mixin’ together that’s gettin’ you off? Can you feel it, big boy?” He nudged the receptacle with his foot.

“You ain’t even flushed it yet, stupid. I ain’t takin’ this from you.  _ You _ get off on bein’ called a whore.”

“Yeah, who doesn’t? Dumbaft?”

“Me.”

“That’s ‘cuz you’re a giver, stupid. Welp, I’m done in here, anyway. Thanks for keepin’ me company while I emptied.”

Astrotrain’s engine growled menacingly. Blitzwing hit the tank flush button and headed back to his seat, trying not to think about how, well, maybe getting watched  _ was _ kinda hot, because he was a bit of an exhibitionist anyway.

Moments later, he was back to lounging at his seat. He looked lazily around the cab. “Y’know, you ought to get cable in here.”

“Just how exactly would I do that?”

Blitzwing shrugged and desubbed a cube to sip from.

* * *

“Man, this journey’s gettin’ boring.”

“It was already boring.”

“I wish there was more Earth creatures to make fun of ‘n’ all.”

“How could that be any less borin’?”

“They look kinda stupid, y’know?”

He could feel Astrotrain roll subspaced optics. “Yeah, well, they ain’t the only thing in this room that looks it.”

“You saying I look stupid?”

“Yes. I am.”

Blitzwing made a fist. “I’m so mad right now. I’m gonna leak again so I won’t be mad.”

“What,  _ again?” _

“I had some high-grade.”

“Why you little —”

He shrugged and headed to the racks again, but when he tried to swish open the door to it, he found it not budging. “Uh… Train? Did your systems break again?”

“No. I ain’t letting you in.”

“Huh? You pile of — why not?”

“You’re being a brat. You need some putting in your place.”

He cursed and knocked louder. “Come on, dude, let me in! Else I’m gonna leak all over you and ain’t no one wants none of that.”

Astrotrain didn’t reply. Blitzwing tried to avoid transforming out his spigot again. He looked around the corridor as if for something to pry the door open with.

(Of course, he understood really that this was all just a game they were playing. He could easily wrench the door off its slides and go whenever he wanted, but the danger of actually emptying and Astrotrain being all dominant all of a sudden was actually thrilling).

He pushed his front onto the door with his hands splayed out as if if he tried hard enough he could reach up and undo some latch somewhere.

The door started vibrating against his sensitive vents and his chestplates. He gasped and pushed off it. “I ain’t know you could do that.”

“Behave, Blitzwing, and maybe I’ll take pity on you.”

“Slag you! Idiot!” Blitzwing moved to punch a wall, but the pang of his full waste tanks bothered him and he faltered. Instead, his fans panted and he put a hand out to the wall to hold himself up.

“Say you’re sorry.”

“I ain’t sorry for nothin’ at all.”

“Blitzwing. Say it.”

This was getting to be a bit much. Maybe he was actually regretting drinking so much high-grade out of boredom. He whimpered as he finally transformed the covering over his spigot in an attempt to relieve the pressure. It didn’t help much; his abdominal plating was still far too tight on his tanks.

_WARNING:_ _Waste tank pressure increasing. Must empty soon. Waste levels rising._

He dismissed the warning and shook his head.

“Of course,” Astrotrain said smugly, “The more you fret, the more fuel you’re gonna burn, and the more waste you’re gonna generate. Just calm down and play nice, little boy.”

“Frag you! I ain’t doin’ what you tell me.”

“Blitzwing.”

Blitzwing locked his knee joints together in an attempt to prevent anything from leaking out, but it felt like a risky move. He held his spigot in both hands and whined. “Train. Come on. Please!”

“Say you’re sorry.”

He began to shape his hips in a little dance that Astrotrain had to admit was extremely cute. His face was twisted into a scowl, his visor bright with the concern of it all. “I — agh, okay, I’m sorry, sheesh! Now open the door!”

Nothing happened.

Blitzwing wailed and put his head to it. From this angle, Astrotrain could spy from his internal opticals that Blitzwing’s back was curved perfectly, aft jutting out as he pushed against the door and wiggled it. He could almost imagine taking Blitzwing from this same angle — his spike pushing wonderfully into that tight space — Blitzwing moaning and shaking underneath him.

Rather than moan and shake, Blitzwing groaned, “Why?!”

“I decided I like seeing you squirm better.”

“No — please, I don’t want to empty over myself, I —”

“Just do it, Blitzwing. Let me see. Don’t you want your hot, dirty waste dripping between your thighs? Getting in your valve?”

He whined again and humped the door lightly. His panel opened and Astrotrain  _ almost _ got a tantalising look at what was surely Blitzwing’s sopping purple valve. The carriage rattled as he tried and failed to suppress a shudder.

(Why was this so hot).

“Astrotrain,” Blitzwing moaned out again and Astrotrain could tell from the tone in his voice his opticorbs had rolled back in his visor. “Please…” One of his hands travelled down on instinct to poke at the folds of his valve opening.

“Are you going to wet while touching yourself? How messy.”

He pushed in two fingers, gasped, and then his spigot had to spiral open from the mounting pressure. Waste liquid burst out of it and began running rivers down his legs, down his hand, mixing with his lubrication. He shuddered and began to finger-fuck himself in front of Astrotrain’s optics.

Astrotrain muttered lowly, “Frag.”

Blitzwing’s arousal was spinning out of control. He had his mouth open. Drool spilt over the side of it. The temperature in the room had risen by at least fifteen, no twenty degrees. Astrotrain desperately wished he could touch his spike right now, to plunge it into Blitzwing, to fuck him around his own waste.

“Blitzwing.”

“Yesh ma… ter?” Blitzwing had slurred.

Oh frag it all. He’d slipped into a totally submissive headspace. How on Earth was this the hottest thing Astrotrain had ever seen?

“Clean it up off the ground. Use your mouth.”

Blitzwing muttered out something unintelligible and only removed his hands so he could dip down and begin attempting to clean it. He began licking up the salty, hot waste fluids into his tongue; one of his hands returned to fucking himself through it, with three fingers this time. He moaned around a mouthful of fluid.

Astrotrain groaned at the sight of it all. “Frag yes. Stupid slut.”

Blitzwing twisted. His face was messily washed over with drool and waste, his optics half-closed in pleasure. He was quickly abandoning his task.

“You can overload now, bitch, but do it while licking the floor.”

Blitzwing did as he was told. He was too out of it to quite find Astrotrain’s optical sensors in this room, but Astrotrain still got to see a lovely portrait of Blitzwing’s orgasm face; mouth wide open; tongue dripping out; messy and hot, and if his olfactories were of any indication, he stunk too; it was an image Astrotrain’s internal securities made sure to file away for later use. Blitzwing rolled his hips back into his own fingers as he came, and they pounded away at him all the while he did so. Finally, he collapsed on the floor.

“Blitzwing?”

No response. Blitzwing’s mouth was still open, and probably still tasting his own waste water. Astrotrain almost felt sorry for him, but it was clear he’d enjoyed himself too, so he didn’t feel too bad or nothin’.

Finally, Blitzwing shook himself down and crawled up onto all falls, but not before pulling his hand out of himself with a loud gasp. He was tired. He let his head drop into the puddle before him. “I’m sleepy. But that was fun.”

“Yeah?” Astrotrain asked, the smirk evident from his words. “Next time, want me to empty down your inlet?”

* * *

“Wow,” Blitzwing had muttered once he’d settled back down into his seat, arms used as a pillow behind him. “Who’da thunk your weird kinks would actually be kinda fun?”

“Quiet you. You’d frag anything that moves that was mildly spike-shaped.”

“So? ‘S fun.”

“Yeah yeah. Say, this a thing all shuttles have or somethin’?”

“What are you talkin’ about.”

“Screamer mentioned something like Skyfire having it too. Is it ‘cuz you get peed in all the time on long journeys?”

Astrotrain menaced, “Shut the frag up.”

“It’s all a power play thing, innit? So ain’t it really  _ me _ who’s dominating  _ you _ by leaking in you?” Blitzwing chuckled to himself. He threw his feet up on Astrotrain’s console.

Astrotrain dumped out his chair from underneath him and Blitzwing fell back with a shout.


End file.
